Yami's Unfortunate Event
by Moonlight Star Wolf
Summary: Yami has been dared by Seto to go shopping with Anzu. Will he make it through the day? Big Anzu Bashing in the next chapter. RR Plz!


Yami's Unfortunate Event  
  
By: Moonlight Wolf a.k.a. UltimateAnimeFangirl  
  
Rating: PG13 (Anzu Bashing, later!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlightWolf: Well, this is officially my first Anzu Bashing, well not yet. I mean, not a lot yet. Anzu is just stupid in this part, like she is on Yu-Gi-Oh! everyday. There'll be an Anzu Bashing if people review me and I have time to write.  
  
Yami: I told you to write an Anzu Bashing in the first place. People won't review you if it's not in the first chapter.  
  
Yugi: He's right, MLW.  
  
MoonlightWolf: I have trust in these people. They'll review if I promise to put an Anzu Bashing in the next chapter.  
  
Yugi: Are you sure?   
  
Yami: You know how the readers can be.  
  
MoonlightWolf: *hugs Yami and Yugi* I told you two, I have trust in them. *lets them go* Now here's the fanfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I dare you to go to spend a day with Anzu, Yami." Seto said when he got the chance after Yami said he wanted a dare.  
  
Joey, Bakura, Seto, Yami, Yugi, and Tristan were playing "Truth or Dare." The girls were going to go shopping and they were left in the house, so there was nothing better to do than play a game.   
  
"What?!" Yami exclaimed in shock. "You want me to spend a day with Anzu?"   
  
"That's the idea." Seto answered. He smirked at the satisfaction of getting back at Yami and Yugi for all the times he won the duels against him.  
  
// Yami back out while you still can. If you accept, who knows what will happen to us?//  
  
//Yugi, I'm not going to accept it. Don't worry so much.//  
  
//Yami...//  
  
"So, Yami?" Seto asked. "If you're considering not taking the dare, you'll have to take the other choice. To let Anzu do anything she wants with you.."  
  
"What?!" Yami's eyes widened as he heard the other choice.  
  
//Yugi, how can I back out? Either way, we're going to be stuck with Anzu.//  
  
//We can't back out. Either way, we're getting stuck with her but if she gets to do anything to us, anything can happen. Spending a day with her can't be as bad.//  
  
//Are you sure?//  
  
//Yes.//  
  
"I'm not backing out, Kaiba." Yami said with confidence.  
  
"Okay, Yami. Tomorrow, you're going to the mall with her." Seto told him. "Yugi is not allowed to take your place either. Do you hear that Yugi?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Yugi replaced Yami's place and answered.  
  
Yami and Yugi thought that they had plenty of time to prepare themselves but the remainder of the day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time to pick Anzu up. Seto had planned it so nicely so that Yami couldn't sneak out even if he wanted to. He had a limo for Yami not to mention Yugi too, and it came to take him to Anzu. They arrived at Anzu's house in almost no time at all, unfortunately, and rang Anzu's doorbell.  
  
"Hi Yami!" Anzu said when she opened the door and saw Yami standing there. She followed the greeting with a hug for Yami. She squeezed him tightly, almost suffocating him. "Welcome, can you come in for a while? I'm not ready." She ran back into her room, leaving the door open for Yami to come in and sit down on the couch.  
  
A few minutes after, Yami went to go see what was taking her so long. He looked in her room and saw her with something on her head. She turned around when she saw he come in.  
  
"Oh, hi, Yami. I just had to see if I was going to wear my headgear for my braces. I got them yesterday." Anzu smiled to show her teeth. They were the most earth shattering thing he'd ever see. He had see duelists that had braces but Anzu's brackets on her teeth were brown and he could see they use to be silver. She ran into the bathroom and came out with her braces looking much better. "It'll only be a minute." She said.  
  
"I'll go back to the living room now." Yami said and walked out. Anzu came out after more than a minute.  
  
"Let's go!" She picked up her purse from next to the door and ran into the limo, pulling Yami by his hand, almost stuffing him into the limo. Anzu put so much force that Yami hit his head on the door on the other side.  
  
Yami rubbed his head in pain where Anzu had accidentally shoved him right into the window.   
  
//Yami, are you okay?//  
  
//Unfortunately, no. You're going to feel it tomorrow. It's throbbing with pain like I've been hit by a thousand buffalo.//  
  
//Oh.//  
  
Anzu was looking for something in her purse and then looked up. She was wearing a yellow tube top and very short pink shorts with her usual sandals.   
  
//Yugi, is that what you guys call a "tube top? It has a resemblance to a piece of scrap fabric.//  
  
//~laughs~ It's a tube top, Yami. ~laughs~//  
  
"Do you like my new outfit? I picked it out yesterday and it looked like the perfect thing to wear today. Don't you think so, Yami?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Uh, uh..." Yami didn't quite exactly know what to say. She looked hideous, not to mention kind of self absorbed, more today than ever.  
  
The next thing that Yami knew, Anzu was holding his head close to her. Yami fidgeted and struggled but couldn't get free.   
  
"Yami, don't tell me that this isn't what you've always wanted." Anzu said, her voice sounding like she was dreaming.  
  
"But it isn't what I want. Anzu, let me go!" Yami's voice was muffled because Anzu was practically suffocating him again. He struggled harder and with a little force, got out.   
  
Anzu looked at Yami in surprise, half because he got out of her hold known as the "Crazy Anzu's Love Lock," given the name by Anzu's first boyfriend when she was eleven and her retarded personality was leveled with the one she had now, and half because she had messed Yami's hair up, it was unraveling from it's normal form, but to Anzu it was cuter.  
  
Yami smoothed his hair back to the normal hairdo and blinked at Anzu, looking at him with a pair of trancey eyes, that had a glint of "Oh, how cute." in it. She smiled as if she was a moron, I mean, because she is a moron, and reached for Yami, who looked horrified.  
  
//Yami, jump out of the car!//  
  
//What, are you crazy, Yugi?//  
  
//It's the only chance we have of surviving.//  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Mutou, we are arriving at the Domino Mall." The chauffeur's voice was heard over the intercom from the back of the limo. Anzu stopped and listened.  
  
"Saved by the chauffeur." Yami sighed under his breath.  
  
"Yea!" Anzu jumped in her seat gleefully. She started acting like a kindergartener. "We're finally here. We're finally here. Yea!" Anzu clapped her hands to show how happy she was. Each time she smiled or just opened her mouth, Yami could see those braces that reminded him of the first time he saw them. It made him want to barf.  
  
As Yami stepped out, he was greeted by the shadow of the gigantic building which was the Domino Mall. He walked ahead and turned to see wait was taking Anzu so long. He looked in shock as Anzu came bounding to him.   
  
"Uh, hurry, there's a big sale at a, uh, store!" Yami ran ahead, in fear that Anzu was catching up to him. When he came into the clear glass doors, he sighed in relief to see Anzu, running slowly towards the door.  
  
"Okay! Let's go to Victoria's Secret!" Anzu nearly yelled as she stood by Yami. Almost everyone stared at them as Anzu spoke.  
  
"What?!" Yami asked, paralyzed already by the words. "You want me to go into a women's lingerie store!"  
  
"Yep, now let's go!" Anzu exclaimed, sounding hyper. She grabbed Yami's arm and tried to pull him forward.   
  
"Anzu, let me go!" Yami held onto the door handles so he wouldn't be dragged all over the mall. "Why do you want me to go "there" exactly?"  
  
"I need to go there!" Anzu answered. "You have to come with me to protect me from danger!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Let go of me." Yami calmed down as Anzu let go of his arm which had a red ring around where Anzu had held him.  
  
"Whatever, Yami. Let's go to Sugar's then." Anzu said half heartedly.   
  
"Better than going to that other place." Yami sighed, although still not very happy with going to places teenage girls would shop and definitely not where Anzu shops.   
  
//Yami, what are we going to do?//  
  
//Don't worry. I'll stay outside the store.//  
  
//Are you sure you can do that?//  
  
//I don't know but we'll have to try.//  
  
Anzu and Yami arrived in front of Sugar's, otherwise known as Anzu's Favorite Shop, and Anzu walked in. Yami walked the other way, to the game shop. Anzu spotted him and stopped him.  
  
"Yami, where do you think you're going?" Anzu yelled. Yami froze when he heard her voice. "We're we're going over here."  
  
Yami walked back to Anzu and went into Sugar's with her. Anzu ran to the clothes and started looking at them one by one, looking a little crazy. Yami sat where the window displays were and looked at Anzu.   
  
"Yami, you have to come and hold all my clothes and tell me if they look good on me." Anzu said. Yami walked back to her and stood behind her. "Pink, or yellow? Pink, or yellow? Pink, or yellow? Pink, or yellow?" Anzu was holding two outfits, one was a pink blouse and yellow shorts, the other was a yellow blouse with pink shorts. "Yami, you decide. Does this one look good? Or does this one look good?" Anzu held up the outfits to herself.  
  
"Uh... I don't really care." Yami thought that pink and yellow didn't really look right on Anzu, nor did anything else there, but he didn't say so. From the time he met her until today, every time he saw her, except for in her uniform, she was wearing those same two colors which can drive a person nuts.   
  
"Yami, please. I want to wear this on your birthday. Please pick something." Anzu begged.  
  
"That's okay, I don't need you to wear something special on my birthday anyways." Yami was feeling a little faint from being so close to girl colors and even if he was going to have a party for his birthday, chances are Anzu wouldn't be invited.  
  
After a few hours, the shopping was done and they went to one of the restaurants in the mall for lunch. Yami couldn't believe it was only time for lunch though. After all the shops and clothes he saw, which were only for slutty girls, it felt like it was almost time for dinner. He was like a robot for Anzu, holding her clothes while she looked for some more, holding her bags of clothes after they were purchased, no boy should have ever received this kind of torture.   
  
"So, Yami, are we leaving after we have lunch here?" Anzu asked while drinking a glass of soda with a straw. This was her fifth one so far. They were waiting for their orders to come.  
  
"Yes, we are." Yami said quickly without a doubt. He couldn't spend another few hours with Anzu.  
  
"Here's your orders, enjoy." Said a girl with a smiling face. Yami didn't know what she could be happy about. He drank his smoothie as he waited for Anzu to eat her turkey sandwich because he wasn't hungry. In fact, he felt sick.  
  
//Yami, remind me never to play "Truth or Dare" especially when Kaiba's around. The next time, he could do something even more dangerous.//  
  
//I know what you mean. Remind me before I remind you. Ugh, how can she eat that? It's shredded and filled with, is that mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise all together?//  
  
//Yami, don't tell me.//  
  
Anzu's moaning interrupted their connection and Yami looked to see what was going on. She was rubbing her eyes and muttering something that Yami didn't have trouble to hear.  
  
"Oh, these stupid contact lens. And people said they don't hurt. It's so irritating." Anzu stopped rubbing her eyes and looked across the table at Yami. "Heh. Excuse while I go to the restroom."   
  
Anzu looked into the mirror at her eyes and took out two contacts. She looked in her purse and pulled out a metallic blue case. Carefully, she put the contacts in the case and took out the glasses. They were blue rimmed, big, and had very blurry lens. Anzu put them on and posed in the mirror. She looked like a moronic geek to be exact, more than usual, but she just smiled and headed back out to Yami.  
  
"Hey, Yami, I'm back!" Anzu shouted.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Yami screamed. "What, di-did you do?"  
  
"Oh, I just put on my glasses. Those contacts really bothered me so I decided to wear my glasses." Anzu explained with her eyes staring at Yami, freaking him out.  
  
//Yami, is she serious?//  
  
//I hope not.//  
  
//I'll hope with you.//  
  
"Maybe you should give those, what did you call them, contacts, another try." Yami smiled.  
  
"Yami, I'll do anything for you." Anzu skipped back into the restroom and came back out looking like she was. "Hey, should we go now?" Every few minutes she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I'm not disagreeing." Yami said and walked ahead before Anzu could tell him to carry some bags. They started walking to the doors that were in front of Seto's limo.  
  
Suddenly, Yami heard something from behind him fall, along with all the bags of clothes. He immediately knew it was Anzu and turned around. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Anzu was lying on the ground, moving frantically, foaming at the mouth. She was talking but Yami could barely understand her.  
  
"Bleh, bleh, Yami, fruity, bleh..." Anzu's foam gagged her and she couldn't speak any normal words. "scooshy, mell, da, yo, blah..."  
  
A crowd started gathering around her and soon there was no way you could see that someone was in the middle of the circle. Finally, security came and fixed the problems by calling the mall medics.  
  
Yami and Anzu were about to walk to the limo. Anzu was back to her normal stupidness and was on the street before Yami could catch up to her. A second limo was coming towards them and Yami stepped back. Anzu, on the other hand, was too slow and didn't see it coming and turned into a deer caught in a headlight. The limo drove over her and stopped. Seto Kaiba opened the door and stepped out. He looked on both sides of Yami and then at him.   
  
"Where's the bitch?" Seto asked Yami.  
  
Yami pointed below the limo where Anzu's arm was still visible while most of her body was under the enormous limo.   
  
"Is she still, alive?" Seto asked.  
  
"Ahh! Seto!" Mokuba's voice came from inside the limo and sounded as though he saw a ghost. "Help, Seto!"  
  
Anzu's face appeared on the window facing the parking lot. She was smiling, ( Darn, I thought that was the end of the friendship speeches.) most of her teeth were missing, and she looked at Mokuba with a stare that meant "trying to run away from Anzu for three hours" for most guys.   
  
"Mokuba, get out of the car, now!" Seto exclaimed when he opened the door. Mokuba got up and ran out to the sidewalk where Yami was.   
  
"Let's get to the other limo before she catches up!" Mokuba started running towards the limo that Anzu and Yami came to the mall in. Yami and Seto ran after Mokuba while Anzu turned around and looked at them. (Yeah, she is going to run after them but her brain needs five minutes to compute what's happening.) As soon as all three boys where in the limo, safe from Anzu unless she breaks a window, Seto told the driver to get back to Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"Yami, I was going to ask you, what happened to your forehead?" Seto asked Yami, pointing at the red bump on Yami's forehead.  
  
"You're well aware of what happened, Kaiba." Yami said. "After all, you dared me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlightWolf: Was it any good? Please review readers. Just click the purplish "Go" button, it's that easy, I'm serious.  
  
Yami: Trust in your readers, huh? Why are you almost begging?  
  
MoonlightWolf: That was not almost begging. That was anxiousness coming over me.  
  
Yugi: That's what they all say...  
  
MoonlightWolf: Who's the "all"?  
  
Yugi: Other fanfic writers. I'm not customized for you.  
  
Marik: But I am, sort of.  
  
MoonlightWolf: Marik! You came! I'm so glad!!!  
  
Marik: Don't be so happy. I came to ask you why you didn't put me in this fic. *crosses his arms*  
  
MoonlightWolf: You'll be in there soon.  
  
Marik: Good.   
  
MoonlightWolf: Marik, I would never leave you out of something. But, back to talking to the readers, review please.  
  
Yami: She's begging.  
  
Yugi: You're right.  
  
Marik: I have not comment. She already put you two in the fanfic. She might get mad at me and leave me out.  
  
MoonlightWolf: That's absolutely true. Now, Say bye to the readers.  
  
Yugi: Bye.   
  
Yami: Whatever...  
  
Marik: I don't say "Bye" directly to people. If they're going, it means that I'm sending them to the Shadow Realm and I don't have my Millennium Rod right now.   
  
MoonlightWolf: Okay, bye people! *takes out the Millennium Rod* Wait, they won't be able to review if I send them to the Shadow Realm. Darn it. *puts Millennium Rod away and smiles sweetly* Bye, and for the third time, please review!!!!! 


End file.
